


Forehead Kisses

by eiyuuhero



Series: Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horoscopes and personal space issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by thearchangelofloki around two lightyears ago that i posted to tumblr

Takao elbowed the boy on the bench next to him. “Ne, Shin-chan…” he started.

“What is it, Takao?” the greenette asked, not taking his eyes off of the magazine in front of him, opened to the Oha-Asa article as always. 

 Takao took a few seconds to word his question. “What is your opinion on kissing?" 

 "Kissing?” he asked. He paused. “It is a display of affection for a loved one. One that should be kept behind closed doors.” he added snarkily.

 "I didn’t ask for a definition, I asked for your _opinion_.“ prodded Takao. "What’s your say?" 

 Midorima huffed. "I think it’s… A simple way of showing affection. It is a good substitute for hugs and hand-holding as such." 

 Takao hummed. "Is it really a substitute though?” He turned to Midorima. “We’ve hugged before, but you’ve never kissed me." 

 Midorima pushed up his glasses, barely concealing the slight blush across his cheeks. "W-Well, that’s because we’re not close family, or l-lovers, nanodayo." 

 Takao pouted. "Shin-chan’s so mean! We’re close like family, right? You’re my best friend!" 

 Midorima gave a ‘mmhmm’. Takao frowned. "Now you’ve gone all grumpy again! What’s wrong with _your_ horoscope?” he teased, poking Midorima’s side. 

 Midorima grunted. “My horoscope says that Cancers will have meaningless conversations today.”

 Takao huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Rude.” He turned away from him, giving him a cold shoulder.

 Midorima felt kind of bad, all of a sudden. He’d never admit it, but he didn’t like seeing the usually cheery Takao upset or mad. He didn’t like it at all. “Hey, Takao.” he said.

 When he didn’t receive any response, he tried again. “Takao. Takao!” Nothing. Sighing, he put down his magazine. 

 "Oi, Bakao.“ Takao twitched a little at the nickname. "Listen. Sorry, okay?”

 He had thought his apology would make things better, but Takao just huffed again and ignored him. Midorima sighed, thinking of something, _anything_ that could make this idiot happy for god’s sake. Only one thing came to mind, however.

 Acting on some mad spur, he took Takao’s shoulder and spun him around. Takao gave him an irritated look, about to run his mouth off at him, but before he could, Midorima had grabbed his other shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 " _There_.“ he stated, releasing Takao and picking up his magazine, hoping it would cover his mad blush. "Happy now?”

 Takao remained silence, stunned, for a few seconds, then broke out into a smile. “Shin-chan! You _do_ love me!”

 "Hey-!“ Midorima yelled as he was knocked off the bench in a hug.

 "I love you too Shin-chan!” Takao continued, ignoring his friend’s obvious discomfort, having been knocked onto his back. “I’m sorry! I don’t hate you!" 

 Midorima, for all his grumbling, smiled a little. "I never said anything about _love_.”

 Takao looked up at him. “Of course you didn’t.” He took Midorima’s face between his hands, kissing the other’s forehead in return. Midorima was any and every shade of red, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing all too well either. “What was that for? You d-didn’t need to return it.”

 Takao grinned. “I know. But I wanted to." 

 Midorima looked away. "Bakao.” he whispered, pushing up his glasses.

 On the bench, the magazine was lying open at Oha-Asa’s segment. 

_Today, Cancers should be wary around Libras, as they will tip their balance negatively! Good signs to be around are Taurus and Capricorn, they’ll cheer you up - but not as much as Scorpios! Today is also an extremely lucky day for those Cancers hoping to find love! Be bold and make the first move - the special one for you will no doubt be delighted if it is meant to be!_


End file.
